smashupfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Rules/@comment-88.65.215.119-20180930123407/@comment-34442834-20180930201315
There're both a comprehensive (and yes, very long) Card Resolution Order as well as a short one that takes things from the rulebook. Is the short one summarized enough for you? Please tell me which steps you don't understand in the short Order so it can be clarified for other players In card abilities, anything that's in parenthesis is actually a reminder and can actually be left out without changing how the card works. In fact, for Leprechaun and Flame Trap, the (resolve its ability first) is just a reminder that "After X" abilities are resolved after the event that triggered them is fully resolved. HOWEVER, one subtlety is that "After X" abilities are triggered immediately when X happens but will only be resolved after X is completely done. For example, if you play a minion on Leprechaun's base, Leprechaun is triggered because it "saw" a minion being played on its base, so it remains triggered until it's time for it to resolve. That's important, because if you play a minion on another base and use its ability to move Leprechaun to there, Leprechaun won't trigger because it didn't "witness" the minion being played. Now, there's something very peculiar about Leprechaun and Flame Trap: their clarifications make them work very differently from various "After X" cards. Normally, once a card has witnessed its trigger happening, it will be resolved no matter what. Secret Agent's clarification states the player still has to discard a card even if the played action destroys Secret Agent. So suppose the Secret Agent "witnesses" the action being played; it's triggered. Since it's an "After X" ability, it has to wait until after the action's ability is resolved to be resolved itself. Suppose the action ability is to destroy a minion and Secret Agent is the one destroyed. Once that's done, because Secret Agent was triggered, its ability has to be resolved even though it's no longer in play. Another example, Death Wisher's clarification states that its ability still happens even if it's destroyed. So suppose a player destroys it, this triggers Death Wisher, but because it's an "After X" ability, it has to wait until the player who destroyed finishes resolving the card that caused the destruction (e.g. if the card is A Little Bit Frightening, there are still +1 power counters to place). Once they're done, any "After X" abilities that were triggered must be resolved, including Death Wisher even though it's no longer in play at that point. And there are other examples that point toward that being the "normal" way of how "After X" abilities should work. Leprechaun and Flame Trap have a clarification that does not match that "normal" way, hence why there's a note in the wiki page of The Bigger Geekier Box that states that some cards have clarifications that don't match their wording and should therefore have gotten erratas. I invite you to check it out. So to answer your questions. If there's an event that triggers an "After X" card, that card is triggered, but it won't be resolved until after the event card is completely resolved. If the card is removed from play before it's resolved, it will still be resolved if it was triggered, but a few cards, i.e. Leprechaun and Flame Trap don't follow that rule. So, unless a card's clarification says otherwise, an After X card should work that way. If a player plays Astro Robot on Pay the Piper's base, Pay the Piper is triggered because it "saw" the minion being played, but because it's an "After X" ability, it must wait until after Astro Robot is completely resolved to be resolved itself. Suppose Astro Robot resolves by destroying Pay the Piper. Once that's done, you must resolve any ability triggered by playing Astro Robot, and yes that includes Pay the Piper even though it's no longer in play. So the player has to discard a card. For High Ground, it's hard to tell, because the Card Resolution Order didn't exist yet and the use of the keyword "After" was not very consistent. However, one could interpret High Ground as an action version of Cub Scout. If so, it should then be treated as an "After X" ability. However, if the minion has an ability that triggers from being moved, the answer is actually the same. Because the minion "saw" itself move, it is definitely triggered, it's just that its ability will only be resolved afterwards, even if it's no longer in play. About Mimic, there's nothing official yet about how its ability and any similar Ongoing abilities should behave in that situation. If you play a Nightstalker, you may choose a target on its base, but the question is what power is Mimic then? Well, one take is saying that Mimic's power is defined by its Ongoing at any time, so it's actually 4. But again, since there's nothing official, it's difficult to say whether it's the intuitive interpretation or another that's the right one.